Unbearable, Undeniable, Inevitable
by Brown Eyed Angel Girl
Summary: For six years Teresa has waited for Ethan, but he continually broke her heart. Now she has a second chance at happiness with a new man, and suddenly her old dream and new reality collide. Will she be with her one true love and the family that always want
1. Author Note:

Author note: Hello everyone I am back. I am sorry that I haven't post new story. Well, I have for you Ethan and Teresa fans. This is not mine but a friends story. I hope u will like it is wonderful story… Here come the story so enjoy it.

Sweet Angels :)


	2. Chapter 1

Unbearable, Undeniable, Inevitable

By **Jyoti**

Chapter 1

"Once upon a time there was a handsome prince named Ethan. Prince Ethan, thought he was in love with Princess Gwendolyn, who he thought was good and pure. But the truth was, Princess Gwendolyn was an evil wicked icy blonde witch who wanted to possess Prince Ethan and all he had as future king. Then one day Prince Ethan met a beautiful girl named Teresa, with long flowing black hair. Teresa had always secretly loved the prince, and now that they'd met, Prince Ethan felt his heart nearly burst with a pure sweet love as he stared into her mesmerizing dark eyes. Any feelings he'd had for Princess Gwendolyn paled in comparison to what he now felt for the beautiful Teresa. So he dumped Princess Gwendolyn to marry Teresa. But the day of the wedding, the prince's wicked mother Queen Ivy, stopped the ceremony and told horrible lies on the lovely Teresa, causing the prince to call off the wedding. This made Princess Gwendolyn happy, because she had been the one to tell the Queen these ugly lies ..."  
"Oh my God Teresa, what the hell are you telling her?"  
Teresa looked up and grinned at Whitney, who stood in the doorway to her room. "Hey Whit ... I'm just telling my beautiful little daughter a bedtime story."  
"Bedtime story? That's liable to give her nightmares before you're finished." Whitney said softly coming to sit next to her. Brushing down a tuft of soft baby hair she smiled down at little Isabella. "Besides, you don't know that it was Gwen that framed you for the tabloid."  
"Who else would it be Whitney?" Teresa asked softly, handing her the sleeping child. "The only other suspect is Rebecca ... and you know Gwen is always a part of her mother's schemes."  
"Gwen's not as evil as Rebecca."  
Teresa scoffed and gave her friend a pitying look. "Now who's got their head in the clouds ... or should I say the sand. Gwen's just as bad as Rebecca. In fact, I think she's worse than Rebecca because she allows her mother to do her dirty work for her, so she always ends up clean."  
"You don't know that."  
"Whitney ... do you really think that Gwen wasn't a part of her mother's scheme to steal my son? Gwen was the one that agreed to adopt him. That makes her just as culpable."  
"Gwen was only trying to protect Little Ethan."  
"A convenient excuse." Teresa threw out, only to be shushed by Whitney. "Sorry. A convenient excuse so she looks like the good one." Teresa said again, only this time in a whisper. "Protecting my son. Whatever. This was all some scheme to steal my child so she could get back at me for her losing Sara."  
"Okay let's not go through this again." Whitney said putting a sleeping Bella in her crib. "Forget about Gwen and Rebecca ... and Ethan for that matter. Tonight is our night. We haven't spent any time together in a long time. Just you and me." She turned to smile at Teresa. "I miss our friendship."  
"So have I." Teresa said returning her smile. "God when was the last time we actually talked?"  
"Seems like forever." Whitney mused. "Remember how different things were when we were kids?"  
"God yes." Teresa said as they left the room. "No Gwen, no Chad ..."  
"No Ethan." Whitney added.  
"Yeah." Teresa sighed. "Everything was so much easier then."  
"Before you got obsessed with Ethan." Whit pointed out.  
"Before you got involved with your fake brother." Teresa shot back, then laughed. "Who would have thought we'd make such messes of our lives?"  
Whitney laughed along with her. "I know. Remember when we were both going to marry Noah Bennett and live in a big house, raising all our children together?"  
Teresa doubled over with laughter. "Oh my God. We were so young." Her smile faded slightly. "To be that young again and not know that life isn't that perfect."  
"I know." Whitney agreed, thinking about her own problems trying to decide whether she loved Fox or Chad. "Why did we have to grow up so fast?"  
"We would have had to sooner or later." Teresa said pulling on her jacket. "It just sucks that our lives turned out to be nothing like how we thought."  
"You two don't look like you're going out to enjoy yourselves." Pilar remarked coming up to them. "Is the baby finally asleep?"  
"Yes Mama," Teresa smiled. "Bella finally closed her little eyes and is fast asleep. I was just about to come tell you that we're leaving."  
Pilar smiled and brushed her daughter's hair off her face. "Well, have a good time you two."  
"We will."

Teresa and Whitney giggled like schoolgirls as they strolled along the pier. They'd spent their evening doing silly little things like they used to when they were younger. They'd spent an hour or so hanging out in the Book Cafe sitting on a couch in the corner, sipping hot chocolate while they made up funny stories about all the other customers. They'd snuck into the movies and gorged themselves on popcorn and an array of candy, while laughing and poked fun at the antics on screen, much to the annoyance of the man sitting in front of them. Then finally they went to Sally Chin's House of Noodles and stuffed themselves full of their favorite foods.  
"I don't can't go any further." Teresa said collapsing on a bench. "I'm so stuffed."  
Whitney laughed as she sat next to her. "I told you not to order those wontons."  
"What about you and the dumplings? 'Oh just taste one more Teresa.'" Teresa mimicked laughing. "I never want to eat again."  
"Ummm." Whitney moaned in agreement, her eyes closed. She went still then, and sniffed the air. "Do I smell roasted sugar almonds?"  
Teresa closed her eyes and moaned at the delicious smell. "Oh my God I haven't had those in so long."  
"Me either." Whitney said opening her eyes. "Suddenly I'm not so full."  
Teresa laughed. "Oh God they smell so good. I'd kill for a bag right now."  
"How about a hug for an old friend instead?" A voice said as a hand appeared between them holding a bag of the steaming treats.  
Jumping up, they spun around and Teresa gasped out loud. "Noah?"  
"Oh my God Noah." Whitney repeated, her eyes wide. "You're back!"  
"And I brought treats." He smiled holding up two small bags. "Now where are my hugs?"  
The two of them rushed their old friend, nearly knocking him over as he laughed and hugged them.  
"When did you get back home?" Teresa asked stepping back and looking him over. "And when did you grow up to be so gorgeous?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." He smiled looking down at her lovely face. "But I always knew you would, Wife #1."  
"Oh I'm jealous." Whitney laughed. "You were supposed to marry me too. Where's my compliment?"  
Noah laughed and knelt before her, taking her hand in his. "Ah Wife #2 you're as beautiful as a summer's day."  
Whitney giggled. "You're still full of it."  
"Is that what you say to the man who comes baring treats?" He smiled, standing and waving the bag of almonds in front of her.  
"Oh no. I say thank you and I express my heartfelt devotion." Whitney laughed, taking the bag from him. "When did you get back home? You're not just going to leave again are you?"  
"I hope not." Teresa said, taking her bag. "Are you finally finished with school? Seems like you've been in college forever."  
"Well, let's see ..." He said, as they moved back to the bench. Sitting between them he sat back with his arms around them both. "I got back today. Actually about a half an hour ago. And yes I'm finally done with college. Got my Masters in Electronic Engineering. And now I'm back home wondering what the hell I'm going to do with that degree in Harmony."  
Teresa laughed. "Well, at least you went to college. That's more than either of us did."  
"Yeah, how come?" He asked looking at her. "What happened to your dream of being some famous fashion designer? And you Whit? Why aren't you setting the tennis world on fire?"  
Teresa and Whitney exchanged looks before bursting out laughing.  
"Let's just say things got a little complicated." Whitney laughed.  
"No kidding." Noah said looking back and forth between them. "I tried to keep up to date on things, but I mostly ended up having to rely on the tabloids. Especially about you." He said looking at Teresa. "You were engaged to Ethan Crane ... who apparently is my new older brother. Then you married Julian Crane only you weren't really? Then you kill him, only he wasn't really dead. And a whole lot of other stuff that I just can't even believe. And you Whit ... you quit tennis to be a singer? And then somehow your boyfriend Chad Harris turned out to be your brother, but then he wasn't cause he ended up being Alistair Crane's son with your fake aunt?" He laughed. "I know Harmony's a weird little town and all ... but what the hell happened?"  
"Life happened." Teresa mused. "I'm not a fashion designer, but I do have two beautiful children, who I love more than anything in the world."  
"Yeah I heard. And I can barely believe it." He said frowning. "I mean that's great and all, but it's not what I expected."  
"It's not what I expected either." She smiled. "But I love my kids and I don't regret having them."  
"And I don't regret giving up tennis." Whitney added. "It was never really my dream. It was always my father's. And I love singing. And Fox." She laughed. "And I'm having my former boyfriend who fortunately is no longer my brother Chad's baby."  
Noah laughed. "Well, that clarifies things."  
"What about you?" Whitney queried looking at him. "What are your big plans for the future?"  
"Well, I came back home looking to marry my two wives, only you're caught up in a triangle and I'm not really interested in becoming a part of your harem." Noah laughed as she pinched him. "So I guess I'm going to have to settle for just having Wife #1 here." He smiled looking at Teresa.  
Whitney smiled knowingly, seeing the glint in his eyes as he looked at Teresa. "Something tells me you're glad things worked out this way."  
"You were always the smart one Wife #2." He grinned.  
"Hey!" Teresa protested, trying not to blush.  
"Oh you're smart too Wife#1 ... well simply Wife now, since Whit's got her bases covered." Noah smiled. "You just always had your head in the clouds. Always off somewhere dreaming. I was never sure if you were ever really aware."  
She laughed, blushing again. "I'm aware."  
"Really?" He asked half seriously.  
"Yes." She grinned. "It's just less embarrassing up in the clouds."  
"Should I excuse myself from this mating ritual?" Whitney grinned. "I really don't want to get caught in the middle of whatever is going on here between the two of you."  
Noah laughed. "No Whit, stay. I just got home ... and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. There's time for the ritual later."  
"Well, I for one and glad." Whit announced looking at Teresa. "She needs someone to take her mind off ... certain unattainable elements."  
"Hmm ... seems like my new found big brother has taken possession of her soul." Noah mused. "I might need your help Former Wife."  
"Happy to."  
"Okay, I think we're done here." Teresa interrupted standing. "You two've had your fun at my expense ... mating rituals indeed. I can't believe you're selling me out Whit."  
"Hey you promised yourself to me first as I recall." Noah grinned. "Before you became all Ethan Crane ... Bennett ... uh Winthrop whatever his name is ... obsessed."  
"I was seven Noah." Teresa laughed. "We were both going to marry you. That alone should tell you that we had no idea what the hell we were about."  
"All that tells me is that you two have excellent taste."  
She rolled her eyes. "You'd think that in the six years you've been gone you'd have changed."  
"Come one admit it." Noah grinned. "You're glad I'm back."  
"Yeah I am." She admitted. "It's good to have you home."  
"Yeah Noah." Whitney smiled. "You were gone too long. We could really have used a male voice of reason a few times."  
"No kidding, Mrs. I have Two boyfriends." He teased. "Come on, let's go to the Book Cafe and you two can fill me in on everything that's happened while I was gone."  
Whitney laughed. "In that case we should go to the Blue Note ... you're going to need something stronger than coffee, if you want to here these stories."  
Teresa laughed with her. "I agree. My life alone is worth at least a bottle to brandy."  
Noah's eyes twinkled as he wrapped his arms around them. "It's good to be home."

Noah entered the Book Cafe the next morning, and immediately looked around for Teresa and Whitney. They'd spent the rest of the night before exploring all their old haunts and catching up on the past six years. By the time they'd parted, Noah had been shell-shocked after they'd proven to him how incredible their lives had turned out. And yes Teresa's life alone had taken a bottle of brandy to process, but then Whitney's had been almost as bad.  
In between the their stories Noah had laughed uproariously as they'd filled him in on the more bizarre antics that Harmony was known for. There was no way he would ever believe that his sister Kay and cousin Charity ... who he'd never met ... had been trapped in hell in a closet in their house. No matter how much Teresa and Whitney swore that they'd seen it with themselves.  
But underneath his jovial attitude last night he was constantly aware that his feelings for Teresa had neither lessened nor disappeared during the past six years. If anything they'd grown. A fact that made him nervous and wary as he'd listened to them detail her turbulent relationship with Ethan Winthrop. His brother.  
It was clear to anyone listening to her, much less watching her face as she spoke, that she was still in love with the fool. A huge fool, Noah thought as he'd watched her. What idiot in his right mind would let her go?  
That question echoed through his mind now as he spotted Whitney in an alcove near the back and began heading towards her. His steps slowed when he saw Teresa holding a baby, it's tiny features almost identical to her own. Ethan's child. Teresa's child too, he reminded himself as Teresa spotted him.  
"Noah!" She smiled when he waved. "Hey."  
"Hey you two." He said in greeting. Hugging Whitney he sat down at the table, and looked at the baby. "And who is this beautiful little replica?"  
Teresa laughed. "This is my Bella. My perfect little Isabella."  
"She is perfect." He admired. He looked up at Teresa. "And beautiful."  
"Thank you. I had a little something to do with her DNA." Teresa laughed, then her smile faded a little. "I just wish you could meet my son. Ethan is the smartest, sweetest, most gorgeous little boy you've ever seen."  
Noah laughed. "With you for a mother how could he be anything else?"  
"Oh boy, it's a little early in the morning for such blatant flirting isn't it?" Whitney laughed.  
"It's never too early in the morning to flirt with a beautiful woman."  
"You're incorrigible." Teresa giggled. "Isn't he Bella?"  
"Teaching my niece such big words already?" Fox said appearing behind Teresa. He bent down to tickle her, smiling as she laughed, before straightening and smiling in Noah's direction before looking at Whitney. "But I'm in agreement. It's never too early to flirt with a beautiful woman."  
"Oh boy ... like we needed another one." Teresa laughed.  
"What are you doing here?" Whitney asked smiling. "Shouldn't you be at the office?"  
"I took the day off." Fox said taking the seat next to her. "Wanted to see you."  
"Fox you know that we ..."  
"Fox Crane." Fox smiled interrupting her, holding out his hands to Noah. "We share a niece."  
Noah grinned. "Noah Bennett. Nice to meet you."  
"So you're the missing link huh?" Fox said curiously. "I mean, you're the mysterious Bennett son, never seen but often heard about."  
"Yeah that would be me." Noah smiled. "But I think you're more the missing link than I. We belong to the same fraternity. And I've heard stories of your exploits at Harvard. You're a legend."  
Fox grinned. "Well each of us makes our mark on the world in different ways."  
"You two are already half in love with each other aren't you?" Whitney laughed at Teresa. "We'll never get them apart now."  
"Don't bet on it beautiful," Fox smiled. "I'm all yours ... if only you'll have me instead of that ..."  
"Fox ..." She said a warning tone to her voice. "Please don't."  
"All right, I won't insult him." He sighed. "After all, he is unfortunately the father of your child."  
"Fox!"  
"All right." He said smiling. "No more shots at Chad."  
"Thank you." She smiled. "Now come help me go get breakfast before the line gets any longer."  
After taking Teresa and Noah's orders, Whitney and Fox made their way to the counter.  
"Hey is that ..." Fox began, only to trail off when he realized it was who he thought it was.  
"It's Ethan." Whitney confirmed, her voice low as she noticed the man standing one person up from them in the other line. She glanced back to where Teresa and Noah were sitting and frowned slightly. She hoped Ethan would just get his coffee and go. If he saw Teresa or vice versa, there's no telling what would happen. Those two just always seemed to gravitate towards each other whether they wanted to or not. And with Noah finally home, Whitney had been hoping that Teresa would finally be able to move past Ethan. She understood that the love and the connection they shared was far too strong to simply die away, but Teresa just couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for something to happen with her and Ethan.  
"I hope he leaves soon." Whitney whispered. "Teresa's enjoying herself."  
"I know." Fox said, his thoughts similar to hers. Only he was thinking along different lines. While he agreed that Teresa needed to move on. He wasn't as naive as Whitney to ever think that it would happen. That bond between her and Ethan was never going to be broken. He remembered how angry Ethan had been when he'd started dating Teresa. And he knew something that Whitney didn't. His brother wanted Teresa. He'd simply allowed himself to be caught up in that being noble crap and now he was trapped in an unhappy marriage all while secretly longing for Teresa. Fox grinned to himself. Well not so secretly.  
"What are you smiling about?" Whitney asked as they moved up in line.  
"Nothing ... just trying to decide some things in my head."  
"What things?"  
"Well I'm used to causing trouble ... so I'm trying to decide whether what I'm about to do is going to cause trouble, or fix a long standing problem."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." He smiled, knowing she wouldn't approve either way. She wanted Teresa happy and didn't think that Ethan could ever do that. Which was her first mistake, Fox knew, because she assumed that Ethan would always be as stupid as he was being now. Well given his past actions, it was understandable that she would think that. But Fox wasn't about to let his brother go out like that.

"So what's Noah like?" He asked suddenly, a little louder so his voice could carry. "Should I be worried?"  
Whitney laughed unaware that she now had an audience. "Of course not. I've got enough on my plate as it is ... Noah's just an old friend. Besides, he's been in love with Teresa for as long as I can remember."  
"Really?" Fox said faking surprise as he glanced in Ethan's direction. He'd tensed up at the mention of Teresa, but hadn't turned around. "Does Teresa know?"  
"I think she always suspected, but nothing ever came of it." Whitney shrugged. "Although when we were growing up everyone thought that they'd end up together. They were always very close."  
"Yeah?" Fox mused still watching his brother. "Well maybe he'll luck out this time."  
"I think that's what he's hoping for."  
Fox smiled as Ethan stood in front of the counter, ignoring the woman trying to take his order as he listened to them. "Well I hope he does succeed. Teresa could really do with some love in her life."  
"I know." Whitney agreed as they themselves came up to the counter.  
While she placed their order, Fox continued to watch his brother, who had finally realized that he was first in line.  
"Hey Ethan." Fox said suddenly as if just realizing he was there. "Didn't see you there half brother. How's it going?"  
"I'm fine." Ethan said tightly, forcing a smile in Whitney's direction. "Good morning Whitney. How are you doing today?"  
"I'm great." She smiled aware of the sudden tension, even the people standing behind them had stepped back. "On your way to work?"  
"Yeah." He said, paying for his coffee. "Just getting my morning rush."  
"That's cool." Fox injected. "We're having breakfast with Teresa and Noah. Hey, isn't he your half brother?"  
Ethan stepped out of the line next to them and nodded. "Yes, he's Sam's son with Grace, so we are brothers."  
"But you've never met him."  
"No I haven't." Ethan confirmed.  
"Well that's going to be a little awkward." Fox laughed.  
"What's going to be awkward." Ethan asked, his face serious.  
"When he starts dating Teresa." Fox shrugged.  
"Fox let's take the tray back." Whitney said finally realizing that he was messing with his brother.  
"Why don't you take the smaller tray with the pastries and I'll get the coffees all right?" Fox said. "I'll bring them in a minute."  
She began to protest but he gave her a look that indicated he wasn't budging until he made his point. "Fine."  
"So what do you think about that Ethan?"  
"About what?" Ethan sighed.  
"Oh come on, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you listening to my conversation with Whitney. You think Teresa'll fall for your new brother Noah? As Whitney said, they're pretty close."  
"It's none of my business what Teresa does." Ethan snapped. "We just share a daughter."  
"And you have her son ... don't forget about that."  
"Yes I have her son, so what?"  
Fox shrugged. "Nothing ... I just find it interesting how you two always end up in each other's lives. You have her son. Now you share a baby. What's gonna happen if she gets involved with Noah?"  
"Nothing's going to happen because Teresa's ..." He broke off frowning.  
"What? Because Teresa's in love with you?" Fox smiled.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Well, you don't have to say it Ethan ... just ask anyone in this cafe right now. They'll confirm it for you."  
"Whatever Fox." His brother said agitated setting down his coffee. "It's none of my business who Teresa's involved with."  
"I guess." Fox said glancing towards the table. "But they sure seem close, don't you think?"  
Ethan followed his gaze and froze in place as he saw Teresa hand Bella over to Noah who was laughed and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She blushed and poked him in the arm, which made him laugh more.  
"I gotta say," Fox said trying not to laugh. "Looking at them you'd never know he'd been away for the past six years. They're as close as ever."  
He got no response and smiled again, as he watched Ethan watched Noah hold Bella in one arm and wrap the other around Teresa's shoulders.  
"They make a cute little family."  
Ethan's head spun towards him and gave him a look so furious, that Fox was actually a little taken aback at the anger he saw there. Then without a word he turned and abruptly left the cafe, leaving his coffee behind.  
"Well that went better than I expected." Fox smiled to himself.  
"Fox what are you doing?" Whitney asked from behind him. "Why are you messing with him like that?"  
"Someone's got to do it." Fox said picking up his tray.  
"Do what?"  
"Get him to face reality." He answered simply. "He's going to have to do it sooner or later."  
"Don't do it Fox." Whitney warned as they approached Teresa, the baby and Noah. "No good will come of it. Give Teresa a chance to move on."  
"Teresa's never going to move on Whit." Fox told her pausing. "That's what you and the rest of Harmony don't get. It's Ethan or nothing for her. And encouraging her to go after Noah is only going to end in heartbreak ... for all three of them."  
"Ethan's married Fox. He's never going to be with Teresa. She deserves to find some kind of life with someone else."  
"No she deserves to have the life she wants. A life that sooner or later she's going to have. I'm just trying to make sure it's sooner rather than later."  
"Ethan's never going to divorce Gwen." Whitney said softly. "He's had opportunity to do so but he never has. He loves her."  
"No he doesn't. You just don't know my brother." Fox shrugged. "He doesn't love Gwen. He's just trying to do the right thing. It's one of the dumber qualities that our mother instilled in him because she was trying to raise him to be perfect. But it backfired, because you can't do right by everyone. Something Ethan hasn't learned yet."  
"You don't know how he feels Fox."  
"Come on Whit, it's as clear as the nose on Gwen's face that he's still in love with Teresa."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so." He said adamantly. "If there's one thing I know about my brother. It's that he loves Teresa. He just has to stop trying to be so perfect all the time."  
"I hope you're right." She said worried, as she looked at Noah and Teresa. "Because if you're not then you're probably going to ruin the one good chance that Teresa has of ever being happy."

Please Give The Feed Back!

**Sweet Angels :)**


End file.
